<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【贺红】12月4号漫画续写 by chunshanhenwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935205">【贺红】12月4号漫画续写</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunshanhenwu/pseuds/chunshanhenwu'>chunshanhenwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:03:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunshanhenwu/pseuds/chunshanhenwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>贺天挽莫关山过夜</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>贺天/莫关山 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【贺红】12月4号漫画续写</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>灯红酒绿感染了少年人的思绪，贺天见穿着自己睡衣的莫关山说着想回家，拼了命也要把人给留下，夜晚，两人睡在一张床上，莫关山指着那条划出来的线，其实是用衣服堆出来的线，警告贺天睡觉不准越界，贺天满口答应，还直说自己害怕孤单，那种滋味儿不好受，求莫仔可怜可怜一下他这个无助的大男孩，莫关山听得直咬后槽牙，拿起枕头就往贺天一砸，两人顿时安静了。</p><p>  贺天乖乖窝在床里，此时此刻他睡不着，看着莫关山穿着他的睡衣，贴身的衣物接触着皮肤，贺天心里有把火在作祟，直烧到他的心房，都快燃烧到他的脑子里了，什么孤单的滋味不好受，是火烧火燎的滋味不好受，莫关山侧着身睡听到贺天窸窸窣窣地声音，闷着声音说：“你丫不睡觉啊，大晚上小声说什么呢？”</p><p>  莫关山翻过身想看看贺天到底在干什么，刚翻过来就被贺天钳住肩膀，动弹不得，莫关山瞪大眼睛，一脸你敢动我的模样，贺天的动作捉摸不透，你说他敢做什么还真有可能，只听见贺天牙齿打颤的碰撞声，莫关山皱着眉，关心问：“你是冷吗？冷的话我挪点被子给你盖。”</p><p>  “不…是，你要给挪我就盖。”</p><p>  “不是你发抖做什么？”</p><p>  “我高兴地发抖，我梦寐以求的场景就在我眼前，我如何能不高兴。”贺天亮晶晶的眼眸直视莫关山。</p><p>  莫关山只觉得无语至极，等等，贺狗刚刚说什么，梦寐以求？莫关山逃避贺天说的意思，避开话题说：“来，那多盖点。”</p><p>  驴唇不对马嘴，莫关山撑起身匀出被子给他，贺天急不可耐地扯住被角往身上盖，闻到了莫关山靠近来时从睡衣领口飘出来的暖香味，嗅得让令他心跳加速，从心底深处涌到嗓子口的情绪让贺天深深叹了口气，偷偷拿眼角观察身旁人的反应，他躺下了。</p><p>  明明是用的是同一个沐浴露啊，怎么在莫仔身上就那么的好闻，贺天就像一个难耐的痴汉，慢慢靠近那个侧睡的人，鼻翼微动细细感受莫关山的味道，越靠越近，整个头都埋在莫关山的后颈里了，莫关山听到贺天那声变态似的喘息，忍无可忍一脚把人踹下床：“你到底睡不睡，留我的人可是你，床上不舒服那你睡地板吧，我睡了。”</p><p>  被子一掀，莫关山不管跌在地上的贺天一个人占据整张床睡了，贺天揉着被摔疼的胳膊，腼着脸爬上床，笑得懒散：“我乖乖的，你让我睡，我肯定睡。”</p><p>  说话还占便宜，莫关山也不管贺天了，折腾了一天，他累了。</p><p>  贺天趁着莫关山熟睡偷偷把人抱住，他这次闻个够，怀里有个人就是好，何况这是他心爱的人啊。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>